Cold/Season Seven
Season Seven THIS SEASON IS FINISHED! Blurb Cats are missing from the Clans and Storm doesn't know why. Only Dawnfur knows, and she will have to relive her past to help find Wavepaw, Mosspaw, Flameheart, and the others. Brownhare and Shade are still recovering, and the whole squad falls apart as they try to unravel yet another mystery. (note: Episode seven will be Shade's episode, in first person and all :)) (another note: This season will be a bit different, as most of the episodes won't be in Storm's POV parts of it WILL BE and it will mostly show the other cats' feelings and thoughts as they go through things.) Episodes (SPOILER ALERT: These episodes contain spoilers on the episodes!!) Episode 1 - Shocking Clues Each cat goes to each Clan to figure out what's going on. Ryewillow finds clues she would never expect to see, Snowbreeze realizes that WindClan is completely closed off, Dawnfur finds horrfying memories, and Willowfur relives her brother's death. Brownhare, Shade, Storm, Tessa, and Duskshadow realize that they are in more danger than they realize. Episode 2 - Buried in Snow (Starring Ryewillow/Kouhai!) When Ryewillow arrived at the ThunderClan camp, she's not sure what to find. She doesn't expect to see half the camp buried in snow and the Clan half gone. She and Kouhai wad through the sorrow and grief in the camp, unable to find anything they want to find. Episode 3 - Land of White (Starring Snowbreeze! <3) Snowbreeze knows that WindClan is completely covered in snow. She knows that because they were the first Clan to be hit by the snow storm. Despite this, she tried to journey towards the camp again, only to realize that the whole territory is just...snow. Episode 4 - Burning Memories (Starring Dawnfur C:) Dawnfur remembers everything about her mother's death and her sister's disappearance. When she reaches ShadowClan's camp, everyone's gone. She sees marks on the ground and on the dens, marks that she knows of. Episode 5 - Remember It All (Starring Willowfur <3) As Willowfur passes through the ice covered lands of RiverClan, she is constantly plagued by the memories of her brother and her family. The clues she finds leads her to remember every detail of her brother's death and her mother's anger. Episode 6 - Devastating Revelations Brownhare, Shade, Storm, Tessa, and Duskshadow are five different cats. Each of them have suffered so much, and each of them hold their own secrets and fears. Together, they search the island and other areas for clues. What they find starts to break them apart. Episode 7 - Shadow Lies (Shade episode! <3) After Dawnfur had explained everything about this rogue group, they figure out that the rogue group has been terrorizing their lives this entire time. It was a misfortune that Frosty and Kitkat became their enemies when it was really this Shadow rogue group that has caused it. Every misfortune that happened in their past were mostly caused by the Shadows. Shade and the others are plagued by their doubts and only Brownhare is unfazed. Episode 8 - Onwards With a new plan and new information, Storm and the others can end this once and for all and get the others back. Episode 9 - Ghost Sister The Eagles, Frosty and Kitkat's group-all their past allies-are back to help them. Together, they storm the camps of the Shadows in hopes of saving their friends and families except Dawnfur gets a huge shock. Episode 10 - One Last Time It's the last stand and the final battle for them all. It's time to fight for their lives and for their homes and families. Each of them are fighting for something different, though they're finally in a snowstorm, a blizzard bigger than ever before. And even when the battle is over...things are very different.